Child of Radditz
by Artemicion
Summary: An AU insert in the series. After Goku's fight with Frieza, he crash-lands on Yadrott. There, he meets a special little girl...
1. The Baby

Child of Radditz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my 1st attempt at a DBZ fanfiction. It's an AU insert that happens after Goku defeats Frieza and Planet Namek blows up.   
  
Chapter 1: The Baby  
  
* Three years before DBZ *  
  
A burst of orange flames erupted from the ground as an explosion ripped through it. An intense tremor coursing through the ground beneath her caused her to stumble. The cloaked woman yelped and clutched the bundle in her arms protectively against her and dove behind a large boulder. In the back of her, she heard a faint chuckle over the sounds of the flames.  
  
"Now, now Arana. How I hate to see you suffer!" the voice sneered. "Just give me the child and I'll leave you in peace!"  
  
Hatred boiled through Arana at these words. She gazed down at the small female Saiyan baby in her arms, barely even a week old. She would never let him have her. The ship was only a few feet away. It was damaged and running slower but Arana knew it functioned at least. "Do you take me for a fool, Celerii? Your word is as good as a pile of excrement."  
  
Celerii laughed. "Such harsh words! We only want what's best for your dear daughter. I mean, I'm sure she'd want to grow up with her brother! Are you denying her that, Arana?"  
  
"The brother you stole from her, you mean? Where have you taken my son?" Arana demanded, anger turning her vision a fierce red. The baby squirmed uncomfortably as Arana slowly edged away from the safety of the rock a little.  
  
"He is safe. Now give me the girl or I shall be forced to take her by force," Celerii snapped. "And you and I both know that you are no match for me."  
  
Arana looked into her child's large blue-green eyes. Wisps of dark blue hair were poking out from under the small cap on her head. Innocent eyes watched her. Arana wrapped one arm tightly around her precious bundle and held her close.  
  
"I'll take my chances!" Arana dashed out and aimed her free arm in Celerii's direction in the air. She concentrated and power surged through her. A ball of orange light formed in her palm and then blasted at the male Saiyan. She didn't even wait to see if it hit or not but mad a mad dash for the ship. Arana knew the powerful Saiyan Celerii would deflect it.  
  
She shoved the baby into the sphere and thrust in a small message cube that she had made a recording on earlier. With a sad smile, she whispered. "I love you darling. Live."  
  
Arana slammed the door shut, sealing the pod ship to its sphere shape that she had already set up a take off sequence on already. Then it suddenly got very bright around her. Light reflected off of the silver pod. Arana could make out the distinct sound of a hyperactive charge of energy surging right at her and the pod. There was a bright flash of gold heading towards them in the reflection the pod was giving off.  
  
"NO!" Arana screamed, throwing her body protectively over the pod. It was starting to warm up but needed a boost to get off. But not like this! She screamed as the beam struck into her body, flames engulfing flesh and body on her back. With a small gasp, she crumpled in front of the pod.  
  
Celerii laughed as he levitated not a far distance from her. "That was beautiful! Ah, Radditz was a lucky fellow to land a pretty like you. That scream was simply marvelous! Bravo!"  
  
"I...must...save...her..." Arana murmured. Something red was seeping into her vision. Her entire body shuddered with stabbing pain. She felt so tired.  
  
Closing her eyes, Arana shakily pushed her arms out and concentrated with her remaining strength. This was the only way to save her daughter. Her life meant nothing anymore.  
  
By now, Celerii had figured out her plan and sounded furious. "You impetuous Saiyan woman!"  
  
Arana staggered as a series of explosions struck the ground to her left, but remained focused. All of the strength left in her damaged body gathered into an invisible force. She smiled and shoved all of it out at the pod. The small pod blasted off in a blur off of the ground, propelled by her strength and what power it had for take off.  
  
"NOOOO!" Celerii roared, his gruff voice echoing across the vast distance. He would never be able to catch it. He landed next to where Arana had collapsed to the ground; she was laughing softly at her victory.  
  
"How shall I kill you? Hmm...I know! The old fashioned way!" Celerii reached down and grabbed her head in his arms. Then with a violent jerk, he snapped her neck. The sound of bones breaking, splintering as her head was forced unnaturally, was like music to his ears. "Now for the bonfire!"  
  
He aimed and fired another beam at the corpse of Arana, obliterating her completely and leaving nothing but a hole in the ground.  
  
You've won nothing really Arana. Your precious Radditz will be so surprised when his own child kills him! Then those fools will know what happens when you outlaw us! After all, we still have the boy... Celerii thought and flew off to meet up with his crew, a smug smile on his face.  
  
  
Days on Yadrott were pretty boring most of the time. Eno would have given anything to have some sort of adventure. He was a warrior, a protector of his village. And incredibly bored. Everyday was the same: wake up, eat, harvest grain, eat, comb rock beds, eat, talk to elders, eat, and then sleep. Then the cycle started over.  
  
As if some deity was reading his thoughts, there was suddenly a loud explosion somewhere. Startled, Eno nearly fell from his seat on the balcony. Down below, others were looking around in confusion at the sudden noise.  
  
"Eno! Come quick!" Eno's friend Ruof cried excitedly as he ran down the street.  
  
"What is it, Ruof? What was that explosion?" Eno asked, hopping down and landing next to his friend.  
  
"A ship of some sort crashed near our village!" Ruof babbled.  
  
"A ship? Out here?" Eno asked as they walked quickly in the direction others were flocking towards.  
  
As they ran out into the red sanded desert, Eno caught a glimpse of a large crater with dust billowing out of it. Other from Eno's village and from others were crowding around it. Hushed murmurs ran through the crowd.  
  
"Wow, look at that!"  
  
"I've never seen a round ship before!"  
  
"Is there anyone in it?"  
  
"I say we blow it up to see if there's any food inside."  
  
The village Grand Elder Enin inspected the site as he sidled up next to Eno, running a wrinkled magenta hand across his forehead. "What do you make of it, Eno?"  
  
Eno examined the site again. For some odd reason, he felt drawn to it. He felt a bright presence inside. "I say we open it. Someone could be inside."  
  
"What?! What if there's danger?" Ruof exclaimed.  
  
"Well, why don't we find out?" Eno replied. He concentrated and levitated off of the ground and made his way into the crater. Three others followed him, proceeding with the utmost caution.  
  
Eno peered into the ruby colored window of the unusual ship. The ship was rather dark inside so he really couldn't see anything...but there was a presence! Frowning, Eno reached out tentatively towards what he presumed to be the console that would activate the door to open.  
  
"Ready yourselves men!" Evif ordered, jumping into a defensive fighting stance as the door let out a slight click and began opening. Net and Owt tensed for battle as well. Eno remained calm, somehow convinced that whatever lay inside would be no threat.  
  
He let out an audible gasp when he saw what lay inside. "It's a...baby!"  
  
"What?!" Evif, Net, and Owt all asked at the same time, their eyes comically bulging out of their heads almost.  
  
Sure enough, inside the pod lay a small figure bundled up in tattered rages. A small chubby face with light peach colored skin. Wisps of blue hair fell softly over closed eyes. Why, the child looked no older than a newly birthed child did!  
  
"Who in their right minds would send a child off by their lonesome?" Owt asked and Eno stepped into the ship and gently scooped the child up. Some strange recognition told him immediately that it was a female. The little arms squirmed around as she was held against him.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" Net leaned in and picked up a small cube. "It looks like those recording devices those dreadful Saiyans used to use."  
  
Eno ignored them, completely transfixed on the little being. To his surprise, two large blue-green eyes were suddenly looking at him. The child had woken up and was watching him curiously.  
  
"Why, he's awake!" Evif remarked when he saw the baby.  
  
"No, she's awake. It is a female," Eno corrected, still looking at the child. By now, she had gotten bored with their little game and yawned before closing her eyes again.   
  
"But how would you know...oh, never mind," Owt said, suddenly remembering that Eno just had the instincts for this kind of thing.  
  
"Well what should we do with her?" Net asked, rubbing the back of his bald magenta head. "It's not safe to leave her out here. One of those Fanglings will eat her."  
  
"But who will keep her? We're not exactly father material," Owt commented.  
  
"I'll do it," Eno spoke up resolutely.  
  
All eyes turned on him. "Huh?!"  
  
"I said I'll keep her. Maybe until someone comes to claim her at least," Eno said.  
  
"Hey! What is going on down there?" Enin called down.  
  
Eno clutched the small child to him closer and flew up to land next to the elder. The others that were crowded around were talking excitedly at the find. Enin's eyes bulged in surprise when he saw what was in Eno's arms. "Is that a baby?!"  
  
"Yes. Apparently she has crash-landed here by herself. May I have permission to keep her unless someone comes to claim her?" Eno asked, surprised at himself for wanting this role.  
  
Enin looked thoughtful for a moment and then sighed. "I guess its only proper. She is an innocent being and it would be immoral to leave her out her to the Fanglings. Do what you will to keep her, Eno."  
  
An unusual amount of joy swept through Eno. "Thank you for this honor Grand Elder."  
  
Enin waved his gratitude off and announced, "All this excitement has made me hungry. Let us feast!"  
  
A cheer went up at the mention of food by all Yadrottojins except Eno. They filed away, this event put behind eating. The noise had woken the baby up. She looked around, looking a bit grumpy. Eno was astonished at the pure energy that radiated off of her.  
  
"My gods! I can't believe you did that, Eno! You adopted this little thing!" Ruof remarked as he walked up to Eno.  
  
"Me neither," Eno replied.  
  
"What will you call her? Enora? Enolei? Enod?" Ruof asked.  
  
"I think I'll call her...Mikan," Eno said with a smile as Ruof gently stuck a finger out to her.  
  
"That's cute, Eno. Hi Mikan! I'm Ruof," Ruof said.  
  
Mikan obviously didn't like Ruof's finger in her face. For she reached out with a tiny hand and grabbed it. Eno would have thought it an adorable scene if Ruof hadn't yelped and jumped away abruptly.  
  
"What is it?" Eno asked, puzzled.  
  
Ruof cradled her finger against him and then shook it. "My gods! That little thing has a strong grip. Cut all circulation to my finger with just that little grip!"  
  
Mikan seemed to find the scene funny. She giggled a bit and then snuggled back into her blanket. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.  
  
"Hmm...it makes me wonder," Eno said.  
  
"Wonder what?" Ruof said stepping closer but now looking warily at Mikan.  
  
"I wonder if she is a Saiyan," Eno finished.  
  
"Don't be crazy! They died out years ago," Ruof said, but didn't really sound sure. All Yadrottojins had shared the common fear of Saiyans growing up.  
  
"Well, our little Mikan here might be an exception," Eno grinned at Ruof's terrified expression.  
  
"My gods!" He cried.  
  
"I'm kidding Ruof. Come on. Let's go eat. I'm hungry and I have to ask Nayc to get me some milk for Mikan," Eno said, pushing the troubling thoughts of the chaotic Saiyans away.  
  
He hoped that this little Saiyan wouldn't turnout to be like the others. He was in charge of her now. Eno vowed to make sure she wouldn't become a ruthless killer like her race.  
  
Hmm, he thought, maybe there are some answers in that cube Net found...  
  
  
A/N: Well how'd I do? I know its kind of boring right now, but never fear, the next chapter is jumping to years later when Goku crash lands on Yadrott after his fight with Frieza. Read and Review! 


	2. Crash-landing

Child of Radditz  
  
A/N: First off, thank you for all the nice reviews. I realized that I made a mistake on the first chapter in the timeline and have fixed it. What can I say, I'm a ditz. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This takes place after Goku fights Frieza, Namek blows up, and he crash-lands on Yadrott...  
  
Chapter 2: Crash-landing  
  
Goku was thrown forward roughly as the spherical ship violently jerked in its path from the exploding Planet Namek. The pod rocked as a piece of debris slammed into it. Several chunks of the dissembling planet had already struck the ship many times. Goku glanced up sharply as all kinds of alarms and lights went off. He had only seconds to escape before Namek exploded and took his ship with it!  
  
"What do I do?!" Goku asked, glancing down at the controls desperately. Many of them had been damaged and were short-circuiting as the ship was being assaulted by the meteor storm of debris. Goku half toppled forward as the ship gave an abrupt jolt.  
  
"Maybe this will kick start the engine," Goku said as he spied a configuration of buttons that were still in good shape. The small pod gave a sudden lurch and began blasting away from the doomed Namek.  
  
"Yes! It worked!" Goku sighed in relief. He glanced down at himself to inspect the injuries he had sustained in his fight with Frieza. He was still in his Super Saiyan mode. There was a large gash on his arm and several cuts and bruises all over his body. Goku felt a sharp pain on his abdominal area and wondered whether it was hunger or another injury.  
  
He had no more time to ponder it because there was suddenly a violent wave of some sort wash over the pod. The impact made the pod move astray in a wild, random path. It took a moment for Goku to realize that Namek had finally blown up and he was feeling the effects of it. The Super Saiyan gripped his arm seats as the pod spun wildly.  
  
Suddenly, some gigantic collided head on into Goku's ship. A violent tremor shook the entire pod and sent Goku slamming his head painfully into one of the metal walls. He was momentarily dazed, struggling to see straight. Through his haze of pain, he heard several small explosions that came from the pod itself. The engines were exploding from the damage whatever had slammed into it inflicted. Warning alarms were blaring nonstop. The explosions were making the ship accelerate at an incredible speed.  
  
The pod was shooting through space at an intense speed. And there was nothing Goku could do to stop it! It traveled farther and farther out into the unknown direction.   
  
"A planet!" Goku exclaimed as he saw that the damaged pod was heading right towards one. He began pressing buttons at random, trying to bring some kind of control over the ship so that his landing wouldn't be fatal. Unfortunately, nothing worked. He was going to crash-land on the alien planet!  
  
The pod penetrated the atmosphere at record speed. It gained speed as it ripped through, flashes of orange and red rushing by as it plummeted. It moved at an unbelievable speed, skidding across a rocky terrain and crashed right into a large rock pillar and was embedded on its side. Goku fell forward and slammed his face into the glass of the pod, shattering it. He felt himself slip out of Super Saiyan mode.  
  
Goku had all of his weight pressed against the door of the pod. The damaged door opened and he was suddenly falling. His vision was a little blurry and he felt something wet dribbling down his cheek from a cut on his temple.  
  
A grunt of pain erupted from his lips as he hit the ground. All the air whooshed out of him. For a few moments, Goku lay there dazed. He was on the verge of loosing consciousness when he felt several weak power levels surrounding him. Boy was he surprised when two large pink heads appeared over him, looking at him with a mix of curiosity and wariness. They emitted soft crooning sounds as they gazed down at him.  
  
Goku's mind was too foggy to comprehend what was going on. He grinned stupidly as a strange explanation surfaced in his fuzzy thoughts. Obviously, these were clowns!  
  
"Heh heh...It's my lucky day...I didn't know the circus was in town..." Goku uttered as his world slipped into darkness.  
  
  
Eno let out a breath of air as he, Owt, and Eerht lowered the long, heavy slab of rock down on the ground. Even with three of them, it took hard work. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his wrist. The sun was unforgiving as it blared down on them.  
  
"There we go. This should give us a head start on tomorrow's work," Owt said enthusiastically.  
  
"Unless she rebuilds the entire place herself first," Eerht remarked dryly, looking past Eno. Eno turned a bit to find what would usually be a strange scene but one which had become common to the Yadrottojins in the past few years.  
  
Seven-year-old Mikan was effortlessly carrying a pair of the slabs over her head with both arms. She easily walked over to the intended spot and placed both of the pieces of stone on the ground. Then she busied herself with rearranging them so that they stood up as walls.  
  
"Does she even need our help?" Owt asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Does it look like she needs help?" Eerht quipped.  
  
Eno just smiled. The years had gone by fast since Mikan had arrived on Yadrott. Many things had changed, some for the better and some for the worst. Either way, Eno had gotten the adventure he had been praying for. Raising little Mikan, even though everyone had helped, was quite a trip.  
  
It had been only a suspicion that Mikan was a Saiyan at first. After watching the contents of the cube, it had been confirmed. Much debate had been made on whether it was really safe to keep a Saiyan child in the village, but in the end, Eno prevailed and Mikan stayed in his care.  
  
Fatherhood had been difficult at first. Especially since he didn't know how to handle a Saiyan child. When Eno discovered that Mikan had a tail, he had wondered what its purpose was. He found out one night when the moon was full and bright. Chaos divulged everyone when Mikan transformed into a giant hairy creature with catastrophic power. In fact, it was Mikan in this beastly form that had created the lakes near the village. It'd taken a few times, but Eno and the other warriors eventually learned that the tail had caused these changes and it was severed.  
  
From there, Mikan had grown up to a sweet but headstrong child. Eno and the other warriors trained her constantly. The only problem was that she had kept hurting them unwittingly with her strength.   
  
Then-when Mikan was only four-the pirates began their raids on Yadrott. The space pirates had immense power and easily dominated Eno and the other warriors. They still raided Yadrott randomly, blowing up whatever they pleased, taking a sadistic pleasure out of the Yadrottojins' fear, and stealing what food they had. Yadrott was no longer a care free, peaceful place it had once been. Eno had been relieved that despite these drastic changes for the worst, the Yadrottojins managed to live on. Even if the pirates still randomly dropped in and spread more terror.  
  
"Mikan!" Eno called out to the little girl.  
  
Mikan grinned proudly at her handy work and then flew over towards them. A bright smile was plastered on her little face as she landed next to him. "Look Eno! The village is almost like it used to be."  
  
Eno smiled. "Little one, you mustn't work so hard. Save some for tomorrow, there will be plenty of time to finish."  
  
"But don't you want the village to be back to like it used to be?" Mikan tilted her head and blinked, the small ponytail holding all of her hair to the right side of her head bobbing. He large blue-green eyes looked at him with a mixture of innocence and curiosity.  
  
"Of course I do! But not the expense of my favorite little warrior," Eno cooed and tousled her hair affectionately.  
  
Mikan giggled and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his leg tightly. Eno sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the bone in his leg break. His eyes widened as he fought the urge to scream hysterically in pain. The muted sound of cracking could be heard in Mikan's ear and she realized what she had done...again.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry Eno!" Mikan cried, jumping back and covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
Eno forced a smile through his pain. After all, this hadn't been the first time it had happened. "Don'...worry...not...bad..."  
  
"A-Are you sure?" Mikan asked.  
  
"Yes...go play...I-I'll go...see Nayc," Eno assured her even though he was in agony. "Go play..."  
  
"Okay," Mikan looked at him a final time and then ran off obediently.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Eno gasped and struggled to stay upright. He brought two fingers up to his forehead and imagined the medic ward, a place that had become quite busy ever since Mikan arrived. He concentrated, felt himself dematerialize, and then reappear in the warm little building before collapsing onto the floor.  
  
"Eno!" the healer Nayc shrieked in surprise and ran up to him to help him up. One look at his injury brought an amused look to her face. "Mikan?"  
  
He nodded and winced as another jolt of pain came from his leg. Nayc chuckled. "It looks like whoever said parenthood wasn't easy was more correct than they'll ever know."  
  
"Ha ha, very...funny," Eno puffed as she left him at a chair and went to fetch her medical supplies.  
  
"I've never seen someone in the healer's ward as much as you, Eno. That little Mikan of yours must really be strong," Nayc commented as she gently began moving his leg and testing to see how hurt he was.  
  
Then she put both of her hands on the spot that the bone had been damaged and closed her eyes, concentrating. A white ball of light appeared in her hands and then absorbed mysteriously into the injury. Almost immediately, the pain disappeared and Eno felt as good as new.  
  
"Ahh, wonderful. You'll have to teach me that trick someday-" Eno was cut off when there was a sudden rumbling sound and then a slight tremor in the ground. A loud echo of a something crash-landing could be heard.  
  
"W-what was that?!" Nayc cried, clutching at a table in shock.  
  
"I'll go find out," Eno rushed outside to see that other warriors were doing the same. Eerht saw him and jogged up to him.  
  
"Do you think it was a pirate?" Eerht asked, frowning at the west where the sounds had been heard from. They couldn't handle another raid, not this soon!  
  
"Let's hope not. Gather the forces, we'll head out there as soon as possible," Eno ordered. Eerht immediately moved to comply.  
  
Eno made his way over towards the crash site. Right behind him were flocks of the other warriors in the village, all nervous but willing to fight if need be. Eno scanned the distance and was surprised to find no giant crater like they had when Mikan's pod had landed.   
  
He scanned the dusty landscape carefully. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. It was as it had always been, desolate and empty. Then he spotted something irregular lying limp on the ground.  
  
"Be alert! I see something!" Eno called. Gathering as much courage as he could muster, he lead the warriors towards the figure. He felt an enormous source of power emanating from the prone body, but the life force was weak and barely traceable.  
  
It turned out to be a humanoid, of Mikan's kind. Male, obviously. Tattered garments of purple and orange covered half of his muscular body. Scratches and bruised quite literally littered the light skin and some were still bleeding. Unruly black hair jetted out from the top of his head. His eyes were half-open and he was groggily looking at nothing in particular.  
  
Eno's curiosity got the better of his judgement and he stepped forward to examine the stranger. Owt and Eerht were right beside him. They crowded around him and peered down at him, fascinated at the man. He uttered something about a circus being in town? Then his eyes closed and he went still except for the occasional rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"What's a circus?" Owt asked, frowning.  
  
"Maybe it's some type of food," Redneval offered.  
  
"Wow, he's like me!" a familiar voice suddenly remarked. Eno turned to find Mikan standing quietly near them, staring down at the body intently.  
  
"Mikan! What are you doing out here? It could be dangerous!" Eno scolded.  
  
Mikan looked up as if surprised. "I-I felt as if I belonged out here."  
  
Before Eno could say anything else, there was a sudden blast of light and an ear-splitting explosion near by. A violent tremor coursed through the ground and sent many of the Yadrottojins including Eno sprawling. Several other explosions began coming out of no where and Eno saw what was the cause of them in the sky. Cries of mutual fear went up around him at the all too familiar attack: the space pirates.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GET BACK AND PROTECT THE VILLAGE!" Eno screamed at his warriors. Most didn't hear him as they sprinted in a flurry of panic as the blasts of energy rained down on them.  
  
He felt a burst of power and glanced over to find Mikan powering up and grabbing onto the unconscious being's bloody and bruised arm. She looked up, desperation in her large eyes. "Eno!"  
  
"Go back to the village!"  
  
"What?! No! You need help-"  
  
"JUST DO IT, NOW!!!"  
  
Mikan hesitated for a second, flinching as another explosion rained pelts of dirt onto her. She clung onto the large humanoid with one arm and put two ringers in front of her face, using the teleporting move Eno had taught her. As soon as she and the stranger disappeared from sight, Eno jumped back to avoid a blast of hot green light.  
  
Then the area around him suddenly became darker. Fear instantly rooted in Eno. He looked up and felt his eyes widen in shock.  
  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it. Read and Review! 


End file.
